Graceful Diva's Revolutionary Live
Performance Info Idol: ???(Tba) Songs: Eternal-Week-Old (Arrange Ver by Ivanly), Dream Fantasy (Bright Fantasy remix), Nth color Coord and Cyalume: Butterfly Goddess Coord Eternal-Week-Old Getsuyōbi ni mezame akubi Kayōbi wa mado o ake Suiyō no kisu kawashi Mokuyōbi ai o shiri Kin'yōbi ni ushinai Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend nani o fuan to yobu? Hibi wa itsumo marude kawaranai de tada soko ni aru rekishi Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa tōi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Darekaga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Isshūkan watashi dake no saisho no monogatari yo Once Upon a Time… Mukashi īe kore wa ima no ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga mada todomeru tōmei sekai Anata ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi Dream Theater Live, Switch On! (Yes I know what I'm doing...) The stage changes to the stage SoLaMi Dressing used for Love Friend Style Dream Fantasy Himitsu no tobira wo akeyou Hazukashi garanaide soko wa suteki na wonderland Daremo ga mita kotonai yō na Watashi dake no sekai making shiyou Tomodachi mitsukete sasottara Sore wa unmei no stage e Tsunagaru (tsuzuku) saikō no passport Let's Go! Yume wa kanaeru mono chance ni tsunageyou Akogarete iru idol mezashite Minna de issho ni kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayakidasu PriPara Fantasy Dream Theater Live, Switch On! (The whole stage turns into a place with clouds. ??? is standing in the center of the clouds on a stage which is a white recolored version of the stage SoLaMi Dressing used in the movie) Nth color Sou Kore wa itsuka doko ka no Niji ga tsumugu inochi no monogatari Me wo tojite... Mimi wo sumashite... Stay Yoake e to nobiru michi Kanashimi kara nuke dashita shiawase wa Hitotsu no kiseki Kokoro no kagiri rin to inasai Yagate nani wo subeki ka kizuku hi ga kuru Making Drama, Switch On! ??? walks into the Dream Theater and switches to the Summer Coord. She rings the Summer Bell. Then she walks in a separate door and rings the Autumn, Winter and Spring Bells while wearing their respective Parade Coords. She enters the final door and all 4 bells ring at the same time. WonderPri World of Seasons! Ookina ai wo Tashika na asu wo Umareta toki no fune ni nosete Watashi no umi ga anata no yume wo naderu Yosete wa kaesu nth color Prism Live! She grabs a golden microphone and starts singing with an extremely strong Prism Voice enough to rival Hilulu or Furanzu (Yes it's OP time!!!!! xD)(Also note these are all goddess jumps xDDDDD) Star Splash! Perfect~ Still Yakusoku wa iranai wa Subete wa mou mirai kara kako ni made Michi afureteru Number 2: Aurora Rising Eternal! Prize Jump! Negai ga ochite hirogaru hamon Ugoki dasu kodou Hiraku sekai no tobira Number 3: Goddess Dance! Chiisana kizu wo Inori no iki wo Kesshite karenai uta ni nosete (Star-Type Wings) Number 4: Requiem of Light and Shadow! Watashi no kaze ga anata no hane wo naderu Mada osanai rekishi kara Number 5: Eternal Big Bang! WonderPri World! Anata no naka nan ban me ka no iro wo nurinasai Sono mune ni Shimi hajimeru Prism Act: Pretty Prism Paradise! (The thing SoLaMi Dressing did in the movie xD) Namae no nai Perfect color Kakegaenai Child color Airy Change! Goddess Airy! Ookina ai wo Tashika na asu wo Umareta toki no fune ni nosete Watashi no ai ga anata wo naderu Yosete wa kaesu nth color Category:Ivanly912 Category:Deluxe Change Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Solo Live Category:ParaPri 2016